<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take my hand (be my queen) by ningbabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100260">take my hand (be my queen)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningbabe/pseuds/ningbabe'>ningbabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Huening Kai, Bottom Huening Kai, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningbabe/pseuds/ningbabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>soobin's parents aren't home and he's wondering if his cute boyfriend want to spend the night with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take my hand (be my queen)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sookai gay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How about we blow this joint?" Soobin whispers into Kai's ear once they're out of people sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai smiles and nods. Tonight didn't go exactly the way he had planned. In his head Kai had imagined going to prom with Soobin and dancing with him without anybody bothering them. Well nobody did bug them, until prom king and queen were announced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Man, was that dramatic. It all ended on a good note though, with Kai accepting his crown like the damn diva he is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That seemed to be the high point of prom because afterwards the crowd seemed to be getting thinner, couples going to their motel rooms to do the ultimate cliché of prom, have sex, and all the singletons going home. And then there was Kai and Soobin, obviously not single, but Soobin really didn't know what they were doing after prom. They hadn't discussed it, which is weird for them because they discuss everything. Soobin did suggest they leave but he in no way was intending for it to be sexual or anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The couple walk hand in hand out to the parking lot and make their way to Soobin's car in comfortable silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know," Kai says suddenly. "I think this will go great with my tiara collection."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin laughs and is glad the whole prom queen drama is finally over. "I bet."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm actually happy, if you can believe it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhmm. I got to spend prom with the person I love, I got to slow dance with this person, and I got a tiara out of it. I'm extremely happy." Kai smiles, coyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And this person you love, who is he?" Soobin says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai looks at him with a small smile playing at his lips, "Well, he’s taller than me, he recently dyed his hair, and he has these gorgeous eyes and lips that drives me crazy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That description can fit many boys,” Soobin raises his perfect eyebrow. “How do I know you're not talking about someone else?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai's small smile turns into a full blown smirk. "Because this boy has something that no other boy has."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin cocks his eyebrow slightly. "Oh yeah? And what's that." He says, leaning into the side of the car while keeping a firm hold onto Kai's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My heart."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second those words leave Kai's mouth, Soobin is engulfing him into a hug, so tight it should be illegal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh angel, you have my heart too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Kai whispers against Soobin's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"From now till forever." He declares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Forever is a long time." Kai states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't care how long it is, just as long as I'm spending it with you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai pulls away to look into those hazel eyes he loves so much. "How come you know exactly what to say to make me blush from my head to my toes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's my little secret." Soobin says, "It's not without practice I'll tell you that much." He admits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai giggles and leans in to Soobin again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, what are we doing now? Are we calling it a night, or are we going to go to diner? Or what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin looks down slightly. There is something he wants to do. "Well, I was actually thinking we would go back to my house." He suggests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai's head snaps up so fast Soobin swears Kai got whiplash. "Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My parents aren't home and I was wondering whether you wanted to spend the night…" Realization suddenly dawns on Kai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh…oh!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you mean…" He says, turning a bright red that even in the dim light Soobin can see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Unless you don't want to. I can totally understand if you aren't ready. I can just drop you off at your house and we can forget I mentioned anything. You know what? Forget I mentioned anything. This was a stupid idea. Ugh I'm an idiot, sorry angel." Kai places two fingers up to Soobin's mouth in order to stop his rambling. And so he can think for a second here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin wants to have sex with him, It's obvious. But, was Kai ready to have sex with him yet? He will admit he's been feeling more sexually attracted to Soobin lately, but did that mean that he wants to have sex? Sex doesn't scare him as much as it used to, thanks to those handy dandy pamphlets. Hell, he's even started masturbating. And it's not like he's going to have sex with a stranger. He's having sex with Soobin, the boy who he loves the most.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, alright, Kai decides he is ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay what?" Soobin says absent-mindedly, clearly he was having his own mental freak out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, I'll go to your house, and we'll see where we take it from there." .Kai says, fully convinced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin smiles and brings his lips to Kai's. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I'm sure. Soobin… I… I want you." Kai states, looking down as his cheeks have taken that cursed red color again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You want me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai looks at Soobin with an expression that clearly says, "Yes you're a god! Of course I want you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh." he simply says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai laughs and pulls away from Soobin, who lets out a small whine at the loss of Kai's warm body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on lover boy unlock the car." Kai says, as he makes his way to the passenger side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh right, Soobin should probably open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry." he mumbles, as he unlocks the car, and then gets into it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh Soobin." Kai says, lovingly. "Drive."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They make it to Soobin's house in record time, and Kai kind of wishes he would slow down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soobin, please slow down. We have all night."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin looks at Kai and quickly forgets his original plan to rush to the house. Kai is looking at him with such love an adoration that Soobin is reminded that he loves this boy, and he wants to cherish every single moment with him. Including tonight, probably one of the most important nights of his life. Tonight, Kai was going to lose his virginity, something he would never get back. Soobin really doesn't want him to regret it. Oh god if Kai regrets it Soobin would never forgive himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're right." He says. "I love you." he reminds Kai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai smiles that smile Soobin loves. The one that's so heartbreakingly beautiful and that he reserves only for Soobin. "I love you too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin gets out of the car and walks to Kai's side. "Come on my queen." He extends his hand out and Kai takes it with a giggle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knows he should probably be offended, but he can't when Soobin says it in that tone. The tone that he uses whenever he's complimenting Kai, or whispering sweet words into his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin guides Kai into the deserted house and without a further glance elsewhere leads him up the stairs and to his room. Once inside the two boys just stand awkwardly, facing each other. Since they're total virgins they don't really know what to do at this point. Should they just get on with it? or talk about it or…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what seems like hours Soobin steps toward Kai and gently cradles his head in his hands. "Kai, you know I love you with all my heart. I would never do anything to hurt you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes Soobin, I know," Kai says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need to know, are you sure about this? Like really sure? I don't want to do something you're not 100 percent sure about."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soobin, I'm sure." Kai assures his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin hold Kai's face tighter, "Are you positive? Because if I hurt you in any way I think I might just die, angel." Soobin's voice cracks at the word 'die' and a tear trickles out of his amber eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai places his hands over Soobin's and squeezes back even tighter. "Soobin, I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you and I'm ready to give myself to you. I love you so much Soobin, so much I think my heart may burst. You make me so happy and I want to share everything with you. I want to do this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin can't control the tears coming out of his eyes. He honestly can't believe he's found someone like Kai. Someone who understands him and loves him for all his faults, cause god knows Soobin has many faults. But to Kai they were the things that made Soobin the beautiful person he was, Kai loves him despite everything. God, he never wants to let this perfect being go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without a further word Soobin leans in and kisses Kai tenderly, making sure to put every ounce of love he has into that kiss. Kai sighs into Soobin's mouth and wraps his arms around Soobin's waist, bringing them closer. Soobin traces his hands up Kai's arms and begins to remove his jacket. Slowly, remembering that Kai liked romance, '<em>I love the touch of the fingertips' </em>he had once said. Once the jacket is gone, Soobin removes Kai's crown and places it on the nightstand, before he rids Kai of his vest and shirt leaving him bare from the top, and Soobin just stares. Kai's chest is milky white and smooth, absolutely no bumps, or chest hair, which Soobin likes. He reaches out and lightly traces his fingers across the velvety planes of Kai's chest, and he Kai shivers, his pretty brown eyes meeting Soobin's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin steers Kai to the bed and sits him down before sliding down to remove Kai's boots, then his leggings, and kisses Kai's foot, making a trail as he slides back up his body. Soobin continues the trail up Kai's chest until he finally reaches his mouth, and with the gentlest of touches he pushes Kai down so that he's laying back on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know, you should start getting undressed too." Kai says, "make it even."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin smiles and removes his tuxedo, leaving him only in his boxers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai has to remember to keep his mouth closed, but that's actually quite hard when he's got this absolute god in front of him. Soobin's gorgeous, his skin has more of an olive tone to it than his own, and he has just a light sprinkling of chest hair, enough to make him hot but not too hairy. Oh and his abs are kind of nice too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're staring." Soobin states, as he observes Kai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh sorry I can't help it. You're just so… beautiful." Kai says, awestruck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin chuckles, and climbs onto the bed straddling Kai. "I'm just an ugly compared to you," he states.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai shakes his head. "No, I mean it, Soobin. You're a Greek statue."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin smiles adoringly. "Oh, stop it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai giggles slightly and makes to remove his kilt but Soobin's hands beat him there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, let me." He requests. Kai removes his hands and allows Soobin to hook his fingers into the kilt and his underwear. Before Kai has a chance to feel embarrassed, Soobin is sliding the clothing down his legs, making sure to brush his fingers along Kai's legs. He's really milking this touching thing for all it's worth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin gasps slightly as he finally gets a full view of Kai. God, he's so beautiful, and this beautiful creature is Soobin's. It may sound a bit possessive but he really was. Kai was as much Soobin's as Soobin was Kai's. No one is better or has more power over the other. The beauty of their relationship is that they're equals. They have been from the very beginning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai begins to shift uncomfortably under Soobin's gaze and before he can squirm away to hide Soobin has him in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't fret, angel. You're so stunning. And you look even better naked." He smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soobin!" Kai gasps, because yeah, they were about to have sex but Kai is still shy when it comes to any form of dirty talk. "Please, just take yours off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin does as he's told and steps out of his own underwear, and now it's Kai's turn to stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Did he say Soobin was beautiful before? Well, now he was absolutely gorgeous. Before, when he saw a cock he would get so embarrassed, and grossed out, but looking at Soobin's appendage, he actually doesn't find it as unpleasant. Partly because it belongs to Soobin, and also because back then he had such a closed mind when it came to sex. He would get uncomfortable when he thought about another guy's dick or when he imagined what it would be like to masturbate. Now though, it doesn't put him off. Now he's actually curious about that kind of stuff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai boldly reaches out and wraps his hand around Soobin's member earning him a loud, surprised moan from Soobin. Wow did Kai just make his boyfriend moan? He really likes the sound of it, and he softly strokes it wanting nothing more than to hear Soobin moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin gasps. Kai is actually stroking him. When did he get so daring? Who cares? Kai was jerking him off and Soobin quite liked it…a lot. He quickly climbs back on top of him and capture his lips in a fiery kiss that had Kai breathless in a matter of seconds. He detached his hand from Soobin's cock to bring it to his ass and pull him closer so that their cock touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh fuck." Kai gasps, his hips bucking instinctively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huening Kai did I just hear you curse?" Soobin asks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up. It's just I didn't mean to do that." Kai admits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh well, no harm done right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin stares at Kai for a long minute before he propels his hips forward, rubbing his erection with Kai's again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahh <em>Soobin,</em>" Kai moans, thrusting back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want… oh… you… fuck!" he can't seem to get the words out, Soobin's doing amazing things with his hips right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you want Kai? Tell me what you want." Soobin urges, never stopping his movements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want you in-inside me." Kai finishes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin stops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? You want to bottom first?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai nods his head while biting his lower lip slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay," he says, and removes himself from Kai's grasp. Kai makes a whining sound and tries to hold onto Soobin. No, no he can't move right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wha-?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm just going to get the supplies babe. I'll be back on top of you soon enough." Kai blushes at his words. Damn he really needs to stop that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin laughs and opens his nightstand drawer to retrieve a condom and a bottle of lube from within it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do we have to?" Kai asks, gesturing to the condom. He kind of has a kink that involves Soobin coming inside of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, of course we have to. Safe sex is happy sex, Kai." He says joining his beloved on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh. Do you think we can forget about the condom?' Soobin raises his eyebrow. "I know, I know it's not safe. I know that, but I mean you've never been with someone and god knows I've never been with someone-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be protected Kai," Soobin states. "There's always that 'what if'"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know, I know," Kai looks away from Soobin's eyes. "But I kind of have a fantasy where you come inside me, and I kind of wanted you to do that tonight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin stares at his boyfriend. Really? Kai was one of <em>those </em>guys? God knows Soobin wants to come inside of Kai, but he's not risking it. Kai is too precious to risk getting an STD.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, I want to but I…I can't. I don’t want to risk it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please Soobin," Kai pleads. "Please. Just this one time." He promises, jutting his lip out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn, Kai knew Soobin's weakness. He never denies his boyfriend anything. He's his spoiled princess… well queen now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine," Soobin sighs. "But just this once."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai's smiling so much he's sure his face will rip in half. He always gets his way. Always.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin rolls his eyes and pushes Kai down so that he's laying on the bed. "You know, I really have to learn how to deny you something." he says as he covers Kai's body with his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That will never happen." Kai informs him. "You will never be able to deny me anything because my adorableness will always be a weakness for you." Soobin chortles and leans in to press small butterfly kisses on Kai's neck</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Want a bet?" Soobin murmurs against the skin of Kai's neck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soobin, I just convinced you to have unprotected sex with me." Kai says, and let's the statement speak for itself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Damn your adorableness." Soobin sighs, and sucks at the base of Kai's neck, right where his collarbone started, and proceeded to mark Kai's beautiful skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai mewls loudly. "S-Soobin, my neck, no hickeys."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't worry, it'll be easy to hide. And besides you love scarves right?" he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but not in the middle of spring." Kai can't help bring himself to remove Soobin though, not when he's doing <em>that </em>with his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Spring scarves, duh." Kai pulls on Soobin's hair and instead of getting Soobin to stop, the curly headed boy only sucks harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh god!" Kai moans. " Soobin, can you please just get in me already?" He knows that they're supposed to be taking this slow, but at this point Kai is just way to horny.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As you wish my queen." Soobin bows his head to go with the statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're lucky I'm horny as fuck right now, if not I would feel inclined to hit you with something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin howls with laughter and grabs the bottle of lube. "I am only kidding, angel." He generously pours some of the sticky substance onto his hand and brings it up to Kai's entrance, and Kai immediately tenses up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kai, this is… is going to hurt, but I promise the pain will be gone before you know it." Soobin says, as he rubs Kai's hole teasingly, trying not to show Kai that he's nervous as hell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai nods, and waits patiently. He knows it's going to hurt, he knows that, this was one of those things that were going to hurt no matter what. But hopefully the pain wont last long. He wouldn't know how long it lasts, he's never done this to himself before. Yeah, when he said he was a virgin he really meant a virgin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin tentatively slides his index finger in as slowly as possible, trying to lessen the pain, but Kai still scrunches up his face in pain. Soobin doesn't stop, knowing that it wont help much, and whispers sweet words into Kai's ear to try to distract him from the sting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know it hurts baby, I know. Just breathe. Breathe, and it'll be over soon, I love you my precious angel."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once his finger's all the way inside, Soobin wiggles it around slightly to loosen Kai up slightly. Kai's so tight, Soobin's going to have to use another finger at the most if he wants to loosen him enough so that Kai won't feel like Soobin's cock is ripping him in half.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Baby, I'm going to have to use another finger. You're so tight that if I don't stretch you thoroughly it'll be kind of excruciating."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"O-Okay." Kai stutters out, Soobin's finger hurts inside him, but it's slowly starting to fade.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin breathes deeply as he inserts his middle finger along with the index, and Kai's face scrunches up even more so that now his eyes are completely shut and his mouth is hanging open slightly. He moves his fingers slowly, trying to stretch Kai without hurting him, until his middle finger brushes past a tiny little nub, and Kai moans louder than he had before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Soobin,</em>" he breathes, pleasure finally starting to replace the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you do this to yourself, Kai?" Soobin asks as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of Kai</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, th-this is the first… time, oh god,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can tell, god Kai, you're so tight."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you… already? Please, I need you inside of me." Kai implores Soobin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But, I'm not done yet. Patience baby." Soobin silently adds a third finger and Kai is mewling so hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can… do you think you can hurry up?" He asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin laughs lightly, he already knew now Kai was going to be bossy in bed. Oh well, he has to have an attitude to go along with the crown right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin removes his fingers from within Kai and positions himself at his entrance. He takes a moment to look down at Kai and he's positively breathtaking; waiting in anticipation, a small smile on his lips and his eyes shining in excitement. Soobin leans down and kisses Kai warmly, "I love you." he affirms before pushing his cock past the tight ring of muscle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh god Kai's never been in this much pain. His eyes scrunch up and even that can't stop a tear from escaping and rolling down his flushed cheek<em>. 'Only a little while Kai, Soobin promised that it would only hurt for a little while. It's going to feel good soon. Soon'</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin pushes in until his hips are flush against Kai's bottom, and he stills to allow Kai time to adjust to his length. He looks down and sees that his beloved is crying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're doing amazing, angel. You feel so heavenly around me, I can't wait until I get to make you feel just as great as I'm feeling now." Soobin purrs, and Kai's hips buck up, trying to get Soobin's cock deeper inside of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soobin, babe move please." Kai wraps his legs around Soobin's waist and begins to move his hips, slowly because there's still some pain. Soobin immediately reciprocates Kai's movements, bringing his hips out as far as possible and slowly pushing back in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Hghhhh,</em>" Kai mewls, his fingers alternating between scratching Soobin's back and tangling themselves in Soobin's hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin is taking his time with this, it's their first time and he doesn't want it to end anytime soon. He wants this to be an experience for both of them. Sure, they're going to have much more sex after this but they'll never get their first time back. To Soobin, losing one's virginity wasn't about going fast or slow. It was about showing the other person how much you loved them, whether it was fast or slow. He looks down at his lover and sees that Kai's head is thrown back against the pillow, his eyes shut and his breath coming in short little pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, he looks elegant even in the heat of the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai opens his eyes to find Soobin staring at him with a look of adoration like if he's seeing Kai for the first time. And in a way he is. No one has ever seen Kai this way, no one but Soobin, so in a way it was like Soobin was seeing Kai for the first time. Kai reaches up to place his hand against Soobin's heart, feeling his erratic heartbeat, and smiles. He's making Soobin's heart speed up this much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soobin… faster." Kai requests, and Soobin grabs Kai's leg and hooks it over his shoulders before he picks up the pace in his thrusts. At this new angle Soobin hits Kai's prostate with every stroke, eliciting loud moans from Kai.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soobin! Oh god yes! Nnngloveyou." He jabbers, his ability to form coherent sentences flying out the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Love you too." Soobin groans, picking up the pace just a tiny bit, which has Kai's eyes rolling to the back of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay, Kai knew sex with Soobin was going to be great, but he didn't know it was going to be this mind-blowing. He didn't know that he would be this loud, he didn't know that Soobin would be this good at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai feels his orgasm fast approaching and reaches down to stroke himself. Soobin swats Kai's hand away and replaces it with his own, jerking Kai off in rapid, short strokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! Soobin…I'm close. Fuck!" And with that Kai is coming all over Soobin's hand and both their stomachs, moaning Soobin's name at the top of his lungs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin jerks Kai through his orgasm while simultaneously speeding the thrusting of his hips until he's coming violently into Kai's ass, groaning out Kai's name as well. He doesn't know why, but Soobin coming into him is turning him on more than he thought he would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin pulls out and collapses next to Kai after he's finished coming, and he looks at the other boy deep in the eyes. They don't speak. They don't need to, what they just did speaks for itself. They made love, they shared a first time experience together. They don't need to say anything more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But since Kai's a chatterbox, the silence doesn't last forever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is it corny if I say thank you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin laughs fondly. "Not at all, in fact I was just about to thank you"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were you really?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mhhm. That was everything I wanted my first time to be and more. You actually surpassed my expectations."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were they high?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Very high." Soobin says, with a slight smirk, and Kai rolls his eyes when he feels his boyfriend sneaking an arm around his waist to pull him closer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, don't get too comfortable now."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because, we have to take a shower."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin groans loudly. "Aww I don't wanna!" He buries his head into the pillow and latches on to the bed sheets. "I'm tired, all I want to do is sleeeeep." he mumbles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai giggles and attempts to pull Soobin up. "Babe, come on, we can't sleep covered in cum. That's disgusting." he says, "Shower with me and I’ll do an <em>aegyo</em> for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin gulps. The offer is tempting, Kai doing <em>aegyo</em> is yet another one of Soobin's weaknesses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright." He sighs, and makes to stand up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai smiles adorably and reaches over to place his prom queen crown on top of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not really going to shower with that are you?" Soobin asks, skeptically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai rolls his eyes at him. "No, but I just love how it looks on my head." He comments as he inspects himself on the mirror hanging by Soobin's closet. "I do have the perfect shaped head for a crown." He grins, jubilantly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well you do make one beautiful queen." Soobin smiles and extends his hand out to his queen so that he can get up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you're my king." Kai adds. "I know Jun won, but to me you will always be my king."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And together we'll rule the kingdom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"God Soobin, I swear you belong in a Disney movie."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin beams, "as long as you're there with me." He says as he leads Kai to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Always."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>